


Finn x Fern [One-Shots]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Touching, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Nota: Esto no es nada en especial, solo son pequeños conjuntos de One-Shots (algunos largos y otros breves) pero sin conexión alguna.En fin, espero que les gusten, la mayoría están relacionados con la serie original y algunos pertenecen a dos AU’s, uno creado en Tumblr y otro creado por mí en mi mente. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creador Pendleton Ward quien también trabaja en la webserie “Bravest Warriors” pero los One-Shots son de MI propiedad.¿Hace falta aclarar que los One-Shots no tienen conexión alguna? ¿No? Bueno, entonces no importa ¡A trabajar!





	1. Hickeys

Finn y Jake estaban en la casa del árbol, algo aburridos, pues no tenían nada mejor que hacer y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de salir de aventuras como solían hacer habitualmente. Así que ese día estuvieron tratando de matar el tiempo jugando videojuegos con BMO. Por unos minutos fue entretenido hasta que decidieron pasar de nivel y comenzaron a competir entre ellos.

-Ja, no puedo creerlo, te vencí esta vez, amigo-dijo Jake emocionado viendo a Finn con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Hm, esto no ha terminado…estoy seguro de que voy a vencerte.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder o a ser avergonzado por el otro, ambos eran buenos jugando y eso no lo negaban pero alguno de ellos debía ganar. Jake se distrajo por unos segundos y vio que el gorro de Finn se había movido un poco notando así que había unas marcas en su cuello y se perdían debajo de la playera azul.

-Oye, Finn ¿Qué son esas marcas?

-¿Eh?-por distraerse, Finn había perdido el juego-ow, viejo… ¿perdí?-ve a Jake-n-no sé de qué estás habando…-

-A mi no me engañas, vi que tienes unas marcas-comentó Jake-pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Quién te hizo esas marcas? ¿Acaso tienes algún interés amoroso y no lo sabía?-

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad tengo marcas?-Finn se sonrojó y volvió a colocarse su gorro queriendo ocultarlas de la vista de Jake-no me di cuenta de eso, estoy seguro de que pronto se irán-

-Yo creo que esas marcas no se irán fácilmente, alguien las hizo de forma que duren por unos cuantos días más…

Finn de repente logró recordar quien había sido la persona que le había hecho esas marcas en el cuello, casi llegando a los hombros.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Finn y Fern se encontraban solos ese día en la casa del árbol, no había nadie que pudiera molestarlos o interrumpirlos y la verdad es que después de casi tres semanas sin tener un pequeño momento para ellos como pareja les era casi tortuoso aunque lo disimulaban lo mejor que podían._

_Para los demás (incluyendo Jake) solo eran buenos amigos pero a escondidas pasaba todo lo contrario, se dedicaban un tiempo a solas para amarse y convivir juntos como la pareja secreta que eran. Hoy era uno de esos días y como si el mundo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos comenzaron a besarse, estuvieron unos minutos así, repartiéndose besos y caricias._

_Fern aprovechó la situación para separarse un poco como aquella vez que le confesó sus sentimientos a su contraparte humana para poder quitarle su gorro, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y Fern volvió a besar a su contraparte, de a poco fue dejando un camino de besos por el rostro de Finn hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus ojos cambiaron de color y se volvieron verde brillante, de pronto Finn pudo sentir a su contraparte besando su cuello, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas crecía un poco más._

_-Nnn…_

_-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Fern-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que hago? ¿Quieres que me detenga?-_

_-N…aah…no…-dijo Finn entreabriendo los ojos mientras su contraparte de césped seguía dando besos en la piel de su cuello, enseguida noto que se detuvo y Fern comenzó a dar leves mordidas sobre su cuello-aaah, n-no…F-Fern…nnngh… ¡Fern, detente!-_

_-No lo haré, quiero que los demás sepan que tú eres mío y no pienso compartirte con nadie más-dijo Fern, de a poco fue dejando unas marcas de sus dientes que se habían vuelto filosos en el cuello de Finn sacándole uno que otro gemido junto con un intento fallido de pronunciar su nombre._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

 

Al recordar lo que había pasado, Finn llevó su mano dentro de su gorro para tocar las marcas que le había dejado Fern en su cuello y gracias a ellas, esa zona se había vuelto un poco más sensible de lo habitual.

Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando toco esas marcas, cosa que preocupó a Jake.

-¿Estás bien, hermanito?-preguntó el perro anaranjado.

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien, Jake-respondió el adolescente, ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de reprender a Fern por lo que había hecho y por avergonzarlo de esa manera.

Por otro lado, no se dieron cuenta de que Fern estaba escondido escuchando la conversación, un sonrojo verde oscuro apareció en su rostro al pensar que él había sido el causante de esas marcas, pero no tuvo otra opción, debía hacerle entender a los demás de alguna forma que Finn era suyo y de nadie más.


	2. White Flower

Fern estaba llorando, hacia un gran esfuerzo para reprimir sus gritos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo herido e inconsciente de su contraparte humana…se sentía mal, un idiota y culpable por lo que le había pasado. Jake se encontraba junto a él pero a pesar de estar herido aún permanecía de pie y también se sentía mal por lo que le paso a Finn, no sabía que decirle a Fern para tranquilizarlo o reconfortarlo así que solo rodeó su hombro con su brazo, quizás con eso se sentiría mejor. Pero la contraparte de césped no encontraba una manera de calmarse y menos después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de verdad que se sentía culpable…no podía entenderlo ¿por qué las cosas malas tenían que pasarle a él? ¿Acaso no había una forma de deshacerse de la maldición que lo controlaba?

- _Todo esto es mi culpa…nunca debí haber venido hasta aquí, nada de esto habría pasado_ -pensó Fern.

En esos momentos deseaba que algún ser mágico o de otra dimensión apareciera para ayudar a su contraparte pero por mucho que lo pidiera sabía que eso probablemente no pasaría, además…el monstruo al que se acababan de enfrentar le había dado un golpe letal y había pocas posibilidades de que Finn sobreviviera esta vez. De pronto empezó a recordar cómo fue que terminaron en esta situación…

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Era muy temprano por la mañana…incluso mucho antes de que el sol se asomara para dar comienzo al nuevo día que haría su aparición en Ooo. Fern despertó con ganas de salir a explorar y tener una aventura sin decirle nada a Finn, quería que fuera una sorpresa para él, le contaría todo cuando volviera a la casa del árbol. El doble de césped bajó del techó de la casa del árbol intentando no hacer ruido, entró por la ventana y antes de que pudiera bajar hacia la entrada para salir de la casa del árbol, escuchó un ruido, se detuvo al ver que solo se trataba de BMO._

_-¿Finn de cesped? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó BMO con curiosidad al verlo dentro de la casa del árbol._

_-Soy Fern, BMO. Cambie mi nombre ¿recuerdas?-le respondió el doble de Finn hecho de césped-escucha…voy a salir por unas horas, no le digas nada a Finn ni a Jake, esto es una sorpresa para ellos-_

_-Hmm…de acuerdo, no les diré nada-dijo BMO con los brazos detrás de su espalda._

_-Bien, supongo que nos vemos luego, adiós BMO._

_Fern comenzó a caminar y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa del árbol, se aseguro de que nadie más estuviera por ahí, ni siquiera Neptr. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de alertar a Finn y Jake aunque dudaba mucho que lo escucharan, probablemente estarían dormidos. Salió de la casa del árbol y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Ya afuera, vio que el sol comenzaba a asomarse tiñendo el cielo de leves tonos de rosado y naranja ¡perfecto! Comenzó a caminar alejándose de la casa del árbol buscando un nuevo sitio para salir a explorar y tener una aventura por su cuenta, lo que pasó en la cripta había sido divertido pero quería intentar hacer otra cosa, algo completamente diferente a lo que había hecho en la cripta y esta vez evitaría que Finn saliera herido, más ahora que se habían reconciliado y se llevaban bien, bueno, más que bien…_

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando por la tierra de Ooo pero llegó a un punto en el que el sol ya no se veía en el cielo, si no que estaba cubierto de una densa niebla gris, se detuvo para mirar el paisaje a su alrededor, la tierra estaba seca de color negro grisáceo casi como si fuera carbón y los árboles estaban totalmente quemados, al menos la mayoría de ellos, algunos aún tenían hojas secas en las ramas las cuales se mecían con el viento de aquel lugar._

_-Creo que nunca antes había estado aquí ¿qué es este lugar?-pensó Fern mientras caminaba, su mirada se mantenía siempre alerta y dudo en sacar su espada pero aún no era el momento, esperaría a que hubiera una situación que lo ponga en peligro y ahí usaría su espada de césped para defenderse._

_A lo lejos en lo que parecía ser una especie de volcán pudo ver que algo de humo negro salía de la cima, rápidamente se dirigió al “volcán” y comenzó a subir por este para averiguar de dónde provenía el humo, se asomó al enorme hueco que era la apertura viendo que el “volcán” era nada más y nada menos que una cueva donde dormía alguna extraña criatura, criatura que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar. Comenzó a bajar con uno de sus brazos convertidos en lianas con espinas sobresaliendo de este sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la criatura que dormía dentro, primero quería observarla de cerca para saber que tan peligrosa podía ser._

_Sus pies tocaron la tierra, la sintió cálida y un poco agradable, como cuando tomaba la mano de Finn o este solo se limitaba a abrazarlo si estaba triste y había tenido un mal día. Se acercó un poco más, pudo ver una enorme bola de color negro con detalles rojos y naranjas…los colores del fuego, supuso que esa sería la criatura que dormía en la cueva y de ella provenía el humo. Se sintió atónito por un segundo debido a los colores, por alguna razón le llamaban la atención y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron de color tornándose verde brillante, levanto su brazo dispuesto a tocar a la criatura; estaba a punto de hacerlo pero enseguida escuchó un gruñido y rápidamente sacó su espada de césped para protegerse._

_La criatura estaba despertando, Fern retrocedió unos pasos. La criatura abrió sus enormes ojos amarillos y al ver al chico de césped sus pupilas se achicaron y soltó otro gruñido pero este era de furia, Fern había invadido su territorio y ahora debía protegerlo deshaciéndose de él._

_-¡Rayos!-gritó Fern, la criatura se levanto del suelo, elevó la cabeza al cielo y comenzó a rugir con fuerza asustando algunos pájaros que estaban en los árboles._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

 

Fern escondió su rostro en la playera de su contraparte, estaba algo sucia y con una mancha de sangre, producto de la herida que había recibido del monstruo al que se enfrentaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo humedeciendo su rostro, no quería que Finn se fuera, aunque resultara raro admitirlo en voz alta, estaba claro que lo extrañaría, después de todo, él había sido un gran amigo a pesar de que había intentado matarlo.

-No quiero que te vayas, Finn. Puedes salir de esto, somos iguales y sé que eres un chico fuerte igual que yo, puedes salir de esto…no te vayas-dijo Fern con la voz algo quebrada sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

 

_*Flashback*_

_Fern salió de la cueva con ayuda de su brazo convertido en liana, comenzó a deslizarse por la tierra y se detuvo al llegar al final. Miró hacia arriba, la criatura había salido de su territorio y ahora lo buscaba para atacarlo y proteger su hogar, comenzó a correr para evitar ser atacado sin soltar su espada de césped._

_La criatura avanzaba volando hacía él, abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego de su boca de color amarillo brillante. Fern las vio caer del cielo y las esquivo como pudo, algunas logró cortarlas a la mitad con su espada de césped pero de a poco la verde hoja se ponía de color marrón con toques de negro…debía cuidar su espada, no era resistente al fuego y si seguía así terminaría quemándola por completo. Escuchó un rugido y la criatura descendió volando hasta aterrizar frente a él, Fern retrocedió un poco sujetando su espada con fuerza. La criatura abrió la boca, iba a lanzar una bola de fuego hacia el doble de Finn hecho de césped pero de pronto algo apareció de la nada empujando a la criatura lejos, no fue algo, sino alguien y ese alguien había sido Jake._

_-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿C-Cómo me encontraron?-preguntó Fern._

_-Ahórrate las preguntas para más tarde, tenemos un monstruo que derrotar-dijo Finn bajando de Jake, la criatura reaccionó y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, tanto Fern como su contraparte y Jake tomaron posiciones de ataque para comenzar a pelear contra aquel monstruo._

_Tras una larga batalla, Finn, Fern y Jake habían logrado derrotar a la criatura pero esta con sus últimas fuerzas logró lanzar una última bola de fuego hacia Fern por lo que Finn tuvo que interponerse para proteger a su contraparte de césped logrando que recibiera un golpe letal en su lugar._

_-No…no, no ¡Finn!-gritó Jake corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo herido gravemente._

_-¡Finn!-dijo Fern siguiendo a Jake. Los dos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura, Fern se arrodillo en el suelo, tocó a su contraparte con cuidado pero no reaccionó a su toque, esto solo preocupo al chico de césped que…ahora ya no era de color verde sino de un tono más grisáceo._

_-Finn, Finn, despierta amigo. No nos asustes así-dijo Jake quien estaba triste y preocupado al ver a Finn en esa condición._

_Fern cargó a su contraparte con cuidado y lo mejor que pudo y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, quizás así estaría más cómodo que en el suelo, observo su cuerpo lleno de rasguños, golpes pero había algo que le llamó la atención y eso era una mancha de sangre saliendo de la playera azul que usaba el adolescente._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

 

Fern reaccionó al escuchar a su contraparte toser, se separó de él para verlo, las lágrimas ahora se detuvieron pero se asomaban por sus ojos. Finn abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo reconocer a Jake y también a Fern.

-Chicos… ¿Qué…qué fue lo que me pasó?-preguntó Finn con la voz algo débil, vio hacia abajo notando la mancha de sangre- ¡¿Qué es esto?! Díganme que me paso, ¿P-Por qué estoy sangrando?-

-Finn, pensé que no despertarías, estaba preocupado por ti, hermanito-dijo Jake.

-Te dieron un golpe letal, estuviste inconsciente por un largo tiempo…-le respondió Fern-te pondrás bien, estoy seguro de que te pondrás bien y saldrás adelante, viejo-

-Jeje, c-creo que esta vez no podré salir adelante…-le dijo Finn, hasta reír le dolía.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no digas eso…por favor no digas eso, se que puedes salir adelante, vas a salvarte de esto, Finn-dijo Fern, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos-tienes que resistir, conseguiremos ayuda y vas a estar bien-

-Fern dice la verdad, podemos ayudarte, Finn y pronto estarás bien-le dijo Jake.

-C-chicos, l-les agradezco que quieran ayudarme pero…e-es en serio…creo que no voy a salvarme esta vez-dijo Finn, apenas se podía escuchar lo que decía y sus ojos se estaban entrecerrando debido a lo débil que se encontraba por la herida que recibió-Fern…-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico de césped sin soltar a su contraparte.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien…solo quiero pedirte algo. Por favor cuida a Jake y a BMO…protege a mis amigos-le pidió Finn-hazlo por mí ¿de acuerdo?-

-N-No sé si pueda hacer eso, no soy tan bueno protegiendo a las personas como tú pero…haré lo que pueda, lo prometo-le dijo Fern, su contraparte le sonrió, después de eso cerró los ojos-¿Finn? ¿Finn?-

-¿Qué paso?-Jake reaccionó y se acercó a Fern-¡Finn! No, no…no nos dejes, hermanito-

-Ya es tarde…creo que ya no despertará-dijo Fern en voz baja, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su contraparte sin dejar de llorar, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, rodaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la tierra, de las cenizas algo creció, era una especie de brote, las lágrimas del doble de Finn hecho de césped siguieron cayendo sobre la tierra donde había salido el brote y este creció hasta que de él salió una flor blanca con detalles celestes. Jake cerró los ojos y bajo la mirada con tristeza por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amigo, su hermano y su compañero de aventuras.

-Pero… ¿Qué?-Fern abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo al ver la flor blanca con detalles celestes en sus pétalos, su expresión de tristeza se borró para dar paso a una de felicidad y comenzó a reír.

-Oye ¿de qué te estás riendo? Hace rato estabas triste por lo que paso con Finn-dijo Jake molesto porque la contraparte de su mejor amigo se estuviera riendo sin razón alguna pero enseguida descubrió la causa: era por aquella flor blanca que había brotado de la tierra repleta de cenizas.

- _Finn…_ -pensó Fern contemplando la flor blanca con una sonrisa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas- _Finn vive, está vivo…esta flor es una señal. Finn vive dentro de ella_ -con su mano tocó los pétalos de la flor- _prometo que voy a cuidar esta flor todos los días, lo haré por Finn_ \-  


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: No sabía muy bien que quería escribir aquí, ando falta de ideas para los One-Shots y los fanfics y solo estoy enfocada en los dibujos así que...tuve que improvisar todo u__u

Finn y Fern estaban corriendo por un sendero en el bosque un día lluvioso, Fern iba delante y su contraparte humana lo seguía, ambos estaban comenzando a mojarse por las gotas que caían con fuerza, debían buscar un sitio donde refugiarse o por lo menos esperar a que la lluvia pasara para que pudieran volver a casa. Corrían lo más rápido que podían pero la tierra comenzaba a humedecerse más y era imposible seguir corriendo sin resbalarse o caer a un charco de agua lodosa.

De pronto el cielo se ilumino y se escuchó un rayo caer haciendo que Fern dejara de correr, Finn no se dio cuenta de ello y sin querer se chocó con su contraparte de césped.

-Fern ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detuviste?-preguntó Finn sin entender porque Fern se había detenido así de repente.

El chico de césped no le respondió, en su lugar se puso a mirar a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo cosa que molestó un poco a Finn.

-Fern ¡Fern!

-¿Eh?-Fern reaccionó-lo siento, no te estaba escuchando… ¡sígueme! Tenemos que mantenernos a salvo, por lo menos hasta que la lluvia se detenga un poco-

Volvieron a retomar su camino tratando de no caerse y tampoco golpearse con las ramas de los árboles o las raíces que se asomaban de la tierra húmeda. Fern guiaba a Finn sujetándolo de la muñeca así no se perdían, a Finn no le incomodaba que Fern lo guiara de esa manera y de hecho se sentía bien en alguna extraña forma. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando pero por suerte encontró una cueva en donde esconderse hasta que la lluvia se calmara.

-Vamos, entra…-dijo Fern quien entró al interior de la cueva con su contraparte, ahora ambos estaban completamente mojados por la lluvia, Finn se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la fría pared de la cueva-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, tengo un poco de frío…pero no es nada-respondió Finn, miro hacia afuera y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Creo que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta mañana-comentó Fern mirando hacia afuera al igual que su contraparte humana-deberíamos quedarnos aquí, por lo menos hasta que alguien nos encuentre o podamos volver a casa-

-S-Sí, supongo que es una buena opción…

Fern notó que su contraparte estaba temblando por el frió y ¿cómo no iba a tener frío si su ropa estaba mojada? Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de preocupación.

-Finn ¿seguro que estás bien? Tienes frío.

-Fern, e-estoy bien. No te preocupes-respondió Finn, Fern no dijo nada, por un segundo le vino una idea a la mente pero no quería incomodar a su contraparte, otro rayo volvió a caer iluminando la entrada de la cueva y haciendo que el chico de césped se sobresaltara-¿Qué paso?-

-Jeje, no es nada. Solo me sobresalte un poco por el rayo-respondió Fern riéndose nerviosamente, otro rayo sonó pero más lejos y más fuerte que el anterior volviendo a sobresaltarlo, otra vez no supo si fue por impulso o instinto que terminó abrazando a su contraparte, no pensaba admitir que los rayos lo habían asustado.

-N-no te asustes, son solo rayos-le dijo Finn para tranquilizarlo-no se pueden evitar, son parte del clima lluvioso y te prometo que en la mañana todo esto pasará-

- _Gracias, Finn…no lo entiendo, siempre buscas como animarme. Aún en situaciones como esta, je_ -pensó Fern abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su contraparte, acomodó su cabeza entre su pecho y cerró los ojos, pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de Finn, ese sonido era agradable, incluso logró que se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fern, Fern ¿acaso estás dormido?-preguntó Finn, Fern abrió los ojos y miró a su contraparte, un leve sonrojo verde oscuro se formó en su rostro.

-N-No, no me dormí…-respondió Fern, aún estaba un poco nervioso y su sonrojo no disminuía, menos por como lo estaba mirando su contraparte humana-¿por qué lo preguntas? Yo solo…solo...agh, no importa, olvídalo ¿quieres?-

-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, de todos modos, ya sé lo que estabas pensando. Somos iguales ¿lo olvidas?-dijo Finn de forma divertida, esto solo asustó un poco a Fern quien no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar, era cierto que ellos eran iguales y tenían muchas cosas en común pero ¿de verdad advino lo que estaba pensando?

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces…dime en que estaba pensando si ya lo sabes-dijo Fern desafiando a su contraparte. Finn se rió por como lo desafío el chico de césped así que solo se acercó a él y lo beso, esto dejó a Fern en un completo estado de shock porque no supo si corresponder al beso o simplemente apartarse para preguntar qué rayos le pasaba a su contraparte pero al parecer eso no hizo falta porque Finn enseguida se separó de él.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿No era en eso en lo que estabas pensando?-preguntó Finn esperando que no haya adivinado mal el pensamiento de su contraparte, Fern solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué? Quiero decir, si ¡sí! Era en eso en lo que estaba pensando jeje-mintió Fern riéndose nerviosamente por unos segundos, luego se calmó y miró a Finn fijamente, sintieron que nada existía allí en plena tormenta y que solamente estaban ellos dos, Fern sintió como Finn le sostiene la cara dulcemente y vuelve a besarlo.

El chico de césped no tuvo un estado de shock ante el acto, solo cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar correspondió el beso. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su contraparte para profundizar el beso, al mismo tiempo, Finn puso sus manos en la cintura de Fern acercándolo más a él. Fern retiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn, empezó a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente causando que el adolescente comenzara a gemir y a estremecerse por el tacto, los ojos de Fern cambiaron de color para tornarse verde brillante, sonrió mostrando sus dientes que ahora eran filosos, con una de sus manos le quitó el gorro a Finn y comenzó a morder levemente su cuello y el hombro.

-Aaah…F-Fern-dijo Finn en un intento de querer ahogar sus gemidos, cosa que no funciono y menos con su contraparte dejándole nuevas marcas por los lugares que ya había recorrido antes.

Fern se separó una vez que terminó con su trabajo y volvió a besar a Finn pero esta vez de una forma más tierna y relajada, este aprovechó la situación para llevar una de sus manos al gorro de su contraparte de césped; se lo quitó y enredó sus dedos entre su cabello verde con algunas flores de color rojo y amarillo para intensificar más los besos.

Pasados unos minutos se separaron, Fern solo sonrió y se limito a abrazar a su contraparte, Finn se sorprendió ante el gesto pero sin embargo decidió corresponder al abrazo.

-Finn…-susurró Fern en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntó Finn, al parecer él tampoco quería deshacer el abrazo de su contraparte de césped.

-Te amo…

-Je, sí. Lo sé, viejo…pienso lo mismo.

Ambos tuvieron que pasar la noche en esa cueva, Fern descansó abrazado a Finn y no se apartó de él en toda la noche, después de todo, sabía que su contraparte tendría frío si no estaba junto a él para transmitirle un poco de calor y pudo notar que una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Finn y eso lo tranquilizo. Se quedaron ahí hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la lluvia ya se había detenido, ambos salieron de la cueva y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa del árbol para volver con Jake y BMO.


	4. Dudgeon

_"Nunca te detengas, h_ _az lo que tú sientas._ _Sigue tu destino, f_ _uera del camino"_

_Ricky Martin - Más_

* * *

 

Finn dormía en la cripta donde Fern lo había encerrado, la posición era un poco incomoda pero no tenía otra forma de descansar mejor. Por un lado estaba molesto con él por haberlo dejado ahí pero por otro, quería volver a verlo, habían llegado a conocerse un poco mejor durante esos últimos días y después de que había vuelto con Jake y BMO de su viaje por las islas no solo para saber que había más humanos, sino también para averiguar sobre quien era él, cuál era su origen, la historia de su pasado, quienes eran sus verdaderos padres, etc.

No solo le interesaba volver a ver a su contraparte de césped, lo extrañaba y tenía ganas de poder hablar con alguien, no iba a esperar a que pasara un mes para volver a verlo. De pronto, un brazo verde se coló por la abertura de la entrada que sellaba la cripta, era el brazo de Fern, el chico de césped había venido a ver a Finn y se encontraba del otro lado sentado con la espalda apoyada en una de las esquinas del oscuro lugar donde había encerrado a su contraparte.

Fern fue guiando como pudo su brazo para despertar a Finn, este aún algo dormido apenas pudo reconocer que era lo que lo estaba tocando, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el brazo de Fern, no podía creerlo…pensó que no lo volvería a ver por un tiempo pero ahí estaba, bueno, del otro lado de la cripta, pero ahí estaba. Pudo ver que su mano se cerró formando un puño ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Acaso quería golpearlo? Cerro otra vez los ojos esperando el golpe pero de repente reaccionó al ver como la mano de Fern tomaba su playera azul, escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la abertura y los bloques de piedra que la sellaban se rompieron dejando salir el otro brazo de Fern pero más grande, con espinas sobresaliendo de este.

El brazo izquierdo del chico de césped comenzó a rasgar la playera azul de Finn al grado de casi romperla, mientras que con su otro brazo intentaba asfixiarlo pero la posición era algo…incomoda y Finn intentaba de todo para poder liberarse pero no podía.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡TÚ!-le gritó Fern del otro lado de la cripta-¡deberías odiarme! ¡mátame!-

-F-Fern…-dijo Finn intentando detenerlo.

-¡Mátame, héroe! Solo soy un monstruo… ¡Trae a Jake para matarme! ¡Arrójame dentro de un viejo hoyo!-dijo Fern-justo…como papá lo haría-

-Fern, escucha…-dijo Finn viendo como su contraparte de césped aflojaba su agarre y ya no estaba intentando asfixiarlo-tú no eres un monstruo, no eres un demonio. Tú eres Fern, eres bueno y lo sabes…no me importa si papá quería hacer eso pero, solo…estás intentando averiguar algo, encontrar tu propio camino. Yo no sé que puede significar todo esto. Tienes que calmarte un poco, creo-

Fern no respondió, solo se quedo callado escuchando las palabras de su contraparte. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón, quizás debía calmarse un poco e intentar seguir descubriendo quien era en realidad, enfocarse en encontrar su propio camino, sintió la cálida mano de Finn sobre su gorro, puso la otra mano que era robótica alrededor de él en un intento de darle un abrazo. El chico de césped se dejo llevar, escondió su cara y correspondió el abrazo de su contraparte humana.

-Te tengo, amigo.

* * *

 

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, Fern permaneció con el rostro oculto y no soltaba a Finn. El adolescente por otro lado, elevó un poco su mirada para ver a Fern, rápidamente desvió la mirada mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en los hombros al chico de césped para reconfortarlo.

-Oye, ¿Fern?

-Mh…-le dijo Fern descubriendo su rostro para ver a su contraparte.

-Papá era…un tipo algo torpe ¿cierto?-preguntó Finn buscando que su contraparte de césped le diera la razón.

-Sí, viejo-respondió este con los ojos entrecerrados. Finn al escuchar esto gritó de la emoción, Fern por otro lado cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza del adolescente.

-No puede ser ¡Finalmente alguien más lo dijo!

-Tú lo dijiste primero-comentó Fern, Finn volvió a desviar la mirada avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que su contraparte de césped tenía razón. Otra vez se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, Fern no sabía qué hacer para romper ese silencio incomodo así que tocó el hombro de Finn para llamar su atención.

-Finn…-dijo Fern sin dejar de tocarlo-¡Hey, Finn!-

-Nnh… ¿Qué?-preguntó Finn volviendo a elevar su mirada hacia él, Fern no dijo nada solo se inclinó un poco más y lo besó. Finn al principio permaneció con los ojos abiertos pero solo por unos breves segundos, de a poco se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso de su contraparte de césped.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, Fern abrió los ojos, no supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí con Finn pero supuso que debía volver a la casa del árbol, probablemente, Jake estaría preocupado por él, aunque lo dudaba mucho. Se separó de Finn y comenzó a alejarse.

-Wow, um…eso fue…genial pero l-lo siento, yo…yo tengo que irme ahora-dijo Fern, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la cripta pero Finn saco su brazo por la abertura y tomó la orilla de la playera verde de su contraparte.

-E-Espera, antes de que te vayas… quiero saber algo ¿volverás mañana? Y…promete que pronto me sacarás de aquí-dijo Finn-¿sabes? Yo también extraño a Jake, no sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí y quiero volver a verlo-

-No te preocupes por eso, te prometo que volveré mañana y pronto te sacaré de aquí-respondió Fern, Finn lo soltó para dejarlo ir de una vez-bien, supongo que nos vemos mañana…-

Finn se quedo quieto en su lugar con el brazo fuera de la abertura viendo y escuchando a Fern alejarse hasta que lo perdió de vista. Por otro lado, Fern caminaba en dirección a la salida sin dejar de sonreír por lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho, se sentía bien y un poco feliz por solo pensar que ese día había vuelto a besar a Finn y…se sentía bien consigo mismo, en algún extraño sentido.


	5. The sensation of your body

Al principio Fern mejoró su forma de mantenerse cerca de Finn y cómo comportarse con él. No sería hasta la noche cuando Finn se durmiera, que él intentaría aplicar sus artimañas para intentar seducirlo…solo era cuestión de ser pacientes y esperar.

Por suerte, Finn dormitaba esa mañana fría, así que escaló sobre su cuerpo sigilosamente y se sentó sobre su pecho. Comenzó a quitarle su gorro, a retirar el cabello de su rostro, admirando su rostro cansado y su cuerpo relajado, despacio se acercó a besar sus labios.

Después de un momento descendió por su cuerpo, hasta la altura de su pelvis, se sentó en su entrepierna y comenzó a restregarse lentamente contra él, perdido en su trance de amor. Finn comenzó a despertar parpadeando con pereza, perdido en las caricias.

-Podríamos tener algo tan hermoso…-susurró Fern a su contraparte-yo podría protegerte siempre, cuidaría de ti…solo tienes que decirme que si-

Con cuidado, el chico de césped comenzó a rasgar el pijama de su contraparte humana al grado de rompérselo y coló una de sus manos dentro para poder tocar su cálido cuerpo.

-Hng… ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Otra vez?!-dijo Finn despertándose del todo-¡Cálmate, Fern!...ngh...-como pudo lo retiro de su cuerpo-esto no puede seguir así ¡ya cálmate!-

Fern lo miró con una enorme desilusión, no podía creer que Finn lo estuviera alejando y rechazando de esa manera, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos verdes…aún así se contuvo, se acercó rápidamente a Finn y como pudo siguió robándole besos.

-¡BASTA YA! ¡NO!-lo empujó el adolescente, se aseguro de que Jake no se hubiera despertado con sus gritos pero este al parecer estaba muy sumido en el mundo de los sueños como para darle importancia a lo que estaba pasando, decidió bajar la voz para que no lo escuchara nadie a excepción de Fern-¡Fern! Quiero que te quedes quieto ahora ¿oíste? ¡Ya cálmate!-

Fern se negó a separarse de su contraparte, se abrazó su antebrazo para protegerse de los empujones que le daba y a pesar de todo siguió besando sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Pero…yo ya sé que sientes algo por mí, ya sé que te gusto. Tu labios se ponen fríos-le dijo Fern-porque estás excitado-

-N-No me importa ¡detente!-un poco sonrojado, Finn apartó al chico de césped y lo recostó a un lado de su cama. Fern permaneció en esa posición mientras miraba a Finn, quien se dejó caer sobre la cama también. Ambos se quedaron por un momento mirando el techo, estaban excitados pero a la vez tristes.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento pero…tienes que volver al techo, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí ¿lo sabes?

-Lo supuse…-Fern se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alejarse pero antes de salir de la habitación se acercó a Finn-no me importa lo que pase, ni cuánto me evites…yo no me voy a rendir, algún día serás mío-

Después de lo que dijo, Fern volvió a besar a su contraparte. Finn no correspondió al beso pero tampoco lo evito, simplemente se quedo quieto recibiendo el beso que le dio el chico de césped, cuando Fern se separó, lo miró con tristeza por unos breves segundos y después salió de la habitación dejando al adolescente solo. Finn solo se quedó en su lugar intentando analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentía mal por Fern pero tenía que detenerlo, no quería que las cosas se complicaran con él.  


	6. Finn's nightmare

_*Entramos a una pesadilla*_

_Finn abrio los ojos, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar. Miro a todos lados pero no había nada a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad o eso era lo que pensaba cuando de pronto una luz apareció, no le sorprendía, después de todo era su sueño ¿verdad? Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Fern arrodillado bajo esa luz y cabizbajo, no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando pero si tenía un problema o estaba triste iría a ayudarlo._

_-Fern ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Finn acercándose a su contraparte de césped._

_-¿Finn?-Fern levantó la mirada-escucha, necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí…por favor, sálvame-_

_-No sé de quién quieres de te salve ¿de qué estás hablando, amigo?-dijo Finn._

_-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo, sácame de aquí por favor._

_-Está bien, tranquilo. Te salvaré-Finn extendió su mano hacia Fern para que la tomara-solo toma mi mano y vámonos de aquí-_

_Fern miró a su contraparte humana por unos segundos dudando si debía tomar su mano o no, pero al final sus instintos e impulsos pudieron más con su razón y opto por tomar la mano de Finn para poder salir de ese oscuro lugar pero apenas iba a hacerlo unas cadenas aparecieron de la nada y se aferraron al brazo del chico de césped._

_-¿Qué?-Fern miro su brazo con las cadenas entrelazadas en él, más cadenas salieron de la nada enredándose en su otro brazo-no, no…-intentó luchar contra aquellas cadenas pero era inútil_

_-¡Fern!-Finn tomó el brazo encadenado de su amigo queriendo ayudarlo a liberarse-te tengo, viejo. No vayas a soltarte-_

_-Finn, Finn. Por favor, no me sueltes ¡ayúdame!-suplicó el chico de césped sin dejar del ver a su contraparte, podía sentir como las cadenas lo jalaban queriendo alejarlo de su contraparte humana-¡haz algo! ¡Haz algo!-_

_Finn siguió jalando del brazo de Fern para poder salvarlo pero era inútil, las cadenas se aseguraban firmemente al brazo del chico de césped impidiendo que escapara, el adolescente aplico más fuerza para no soltar a su amigo, Fern lo vio con la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos, de a poco iba a retrocediendo, Finn escuchó una especie de risa a lo lejos y resonaba por el oscuro lugar._

_-¿Qué?-por distraerse, Finn había soltado a Fern y este se había caído al piso-¡Fern!-_

_Comenzó a correr hacia él pero de pronto aparecieron más cadenas que se aferraron a la cadera del chico de césped y este fue arrastrado lejos de Finn._

_-¡No! Déjame, quiero irme ¡Finn!-gritó Fern siendo arrastrado hacia la oscuridad-¡FINN AYÚDAME!-_

_-No te preocupes, lo haré ¡juro que lo haré!_

_*Volviendo a la realidad*_

* * *

 

-Te prometo…que te voy a ayudar…no voy a dejarte solo… ¡FERN!

Finn despertó alterado y gritando debido a la extraña pesadilla que acababa de tener, su respiración era agitada. No estaba seguro de que hora era pero seguía siendo de noche y faltaban horas para que el sol se asomara dándole paso a la mañana, miró a su alrededor, sabía que Fern no estaba ahí…después de todo, lo había derrotado y posteriormente “eliminado” tras la pelea que tuvieron cuando escapó de la cripta donde lo encerró.

-Finn ¿otra vez tuviste una pesadilla? tienes que parar ya, hermano. Es la sexta vez esta semana que tienes una pesadilla-dijo Jake mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, se había despertado a causa de los gritos del adolescente mientras dormía y se notaba que aún estaba cansado.

-Lo siento, Jake. Pero…no puedo dejar de tener pesadillas-le respondió Finn, quien se quito su gorro dejando de ver su cabello desordenado-no entiendo que está sucediendo conmigo, todas las pesadillas que he tenido están relacionadas con Fern-

Lo que decía Finn no era mentira pero tampoco resultaba ser del todo una verdad. Las primeras noches había tenido muchas pesadillas recurrentes y en la mayoría aparecía Fern en alguna situación de peligro pidiéndole que lo ayudara como en esa noche; sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba salvarlo, todo se complicaba e incluso llego a perderlo en una de las noches que se le apareció en sus pesadillas y le fue imposible conciliar el sueño…por lo menos hasta que salió el sol y logro quedarse dormido. 

-Hmm…no estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decirte, amigo. Pero creo que tu conciencia te está diciendo algo. Quizás ella te recrimina o te hace sentir culpable por haber matado a Fern-le dijo Jake.

-Sí, supongo que puede ser eso pero tampoco estoy muy seguro, sé que me siento un poco mal por lo que paso con Fern y quizás tenga estas pesadillas por la culpa, no lo sé ¿tú qué opinas, Jake?

-No lo sé ¿sabes qué? Mejor intenta olvidar todo eso, hermanito. Descansa y sueña con otra cosa-sugirió el perro anaranjado. Finn no dijo nada, volvió a colocarse su gorro y se acomodó para volver a dormir, quizás Jake tenía razón y solo necesitaba olvidar todas esas pesadillas relacionadas con Fern pero apenas cerró los ojos y se durmió volvió a escuchar la voz de su contraparte de césped resonar en su mente.

_“Finn, Finn. Por favor, no me sueltes ¡ayúdame!”_

_“Ayúdame a salir de aquí, amigo”_

_“No me abandones…”_

_“Por favor, sálvame”_

En un lugar desconocido, la voz de Finn no dejaba de sonar dentro de la cabeza del ahora reconstruido y totalmente mejorado chico de césped.

_“Está bien, tranquilo. Te salvaré…”_

_“No vayas a soltarte”_

_“Solo toma mi mano y vámonos de aquí”_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, pero estos no tenían el color verde que los caracterizaba, si no que se habían tornado otra vez de color verde brillante y tenían un aspecto más demoníaco y “aterrador” por así decirlo debido a que lo encontraron y había sido reconstruido nuevamente.


	7. Late night reading in pyjamas [+18]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Esta traducción me pertenece pero el fanfic original es propiedad del usuario de Tumblr @Fernfics. puede contener insinuaciones y algo de hardcore implícito, espero que les guste...por favor no me maten.

Finn entro a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, era verano en la casa del árbol y hacía calor, se quitó los pantalones, se quitó la ropa interior y se puso unos pijamas. Cuando terminó se miró momentáneamente antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido de golpes seguido de una puerta que crujía. Era Fern y estaba un poco nervioso.

-Hey, Finn...-dijo Fern nerviosamente.

 -¿Estás bien? Adelante-dijo Finn, haciendo una pausa al darse cuenta de que Fern ya estaba en su habitación.

Fern se sentó en el extremo de la cama de Finn y con un crujido se levantó de nuevo. De debajo de Fern había una revista arrugada titulada " _Cute Boys_ ".

Finn se echó a reír nerviosamente cuando Fern levantó la revista.

-Uhh-eso era todo lo que podía decir que no podía pensar en nada que pudiera explicar las acciones gráficas que estaban teniendo lugar en aquella revista.

-Cool-dijo Fern-nunca supe que pudieras hacer eso con chicos...yo solo...nunca consideré cómo funcionaba realmente. Quiero decir...me gustan los chicos... pero no consideré... ya sabes...-continuó Fern antes de que se apagara en silencio.

Finn hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose nervioso y avergonzado, solo apartó la mirada. Sintiéndose mal por pensar que lo estaba incomodando; Fern coloco un brazo alrededor de Finn atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Hey, ¿tú crees que podríamos intentarlo?-preguntó Fern en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado tímidamente lamentando preguntar.

-¿Quieres saber si haría esas cosas contigo?-le preguntó Finn sin titubear antes de sacudir la cabeza a Fern, dándose cuenta de lo que sonaba tratando de ser más táctil.

-¿Eso es un no, entonces? -preguntó Fern mientras se alejaba malinterpretando la situación.

Finn se acercó a Fern y le tomó la mano.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir-Finn consoló a Fern presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Beso suavemente su camino por su cuello, Finn comenzó a  sus manos sobre la entrepierna del chico y luego comenzó a quitarle la ropa una por una. Naturalmente, estaba muy contento de encontrar que, al igual que él, Fern no llevaba ropa interior.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó Fern nerviosamente tratando de aclarar una situación de rápido desarrollo mientras respiraba rastrillada mirando hacia abajo notando que ya estaba muy duro. Cuando Finn sacó los pantalones de Fern, sonrió y empujó a Fern de manera forzada para arrodillarse frente a él.

Fern se acomodó entre las piernas de Finn y empezó a tocar su miembro ligeramente con su lengua verde y con la textura de una hoja. Finn sonrió, parecía estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Fern lamió con su lengua el miembro de Finn antes de sonreírle.

-Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, Finn...-dijo Fern.

-Te estoy dando esa última oportunidad para cambiar tu opinión-respondió Finn con una sonrisa.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión. Sé lo que quiero, Finn y ese eres tú- Fern miró a Finn y este asintió con firmeza.

-Continúa entonces-Finn cogió un pequeño tubo de lubricante y se arrodilló y cogió a Fern. Alzándolo por su cintura llevándolo a un lado de la casa del árbol. Empujando contra la pared Fern estaba ahora clavado contra las paredes de la corteza del árbol y de Finn.

Finn no tenía que trabajar demasiado, Fern estaba desesperado. Tenía los ojos hambrientos y lo había estado deseando durante algún tiempo. Fue moviéndose poco a poco en su interior. Los gemidos ligeros se convirtieron en gemidos más pesados con una respiración más profunda.

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Esto era lo que esperabas?-preguntó Finn, presumiendo que Fern estaba demasiado preocupado como para responder.

Suavemente levanto a Fern por las mejillas de su trasero. Finn comenzó a trabajar en sí mismo y en Fern con un buen ritmo. Su miembro húmedo se deslizó firmemente en el estrecho y virgen pasaje de Fern, puso un poco de resistencia antes de una embestida húmeda forzada de nuevo profundo al cuerpo de Fern a contorsionarse.

-Yo…yo…voy a…-murmuro el chico de césped de forma casi incoherente, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás mientras roció una carga fresca y caliente de esperma sobre su pecho y un poco sobre Finn.

Finn sigue moviéndose dentro de él hacia abajo y hacia arriba, utilizando a Fern como un juguete sexual para su placer. Se oyen ligeros gruñidos cuando Finn se acerca al clímax, tirando fuertemente sobre el cuerpo de Fern, forzándose a sí mismo a entrar profundamente dentro de él antes de disparar su carga dentro de su contraparte de césped atacando y rebotando alrededor.

* * *

 

Un momento o dos más tarde, Finn se arrodilla dejando que Fern saliera. El chico se apoya contra las paredes de la casa del árbol. Inclinando la cabeza, Finn le pregunta a Fern si estaba bien. Un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa eran más que suficiente para él y Finn se arrodilló para ayudar a Fern a levantarse.

Finn llevó a Fern a su cama, acostándolo y acurrucándose junto a él por unos breves momentos, donde podían estar juntos sin ninguna pregunta o sospechas acerca de lo que paso esa noche.


	8. High Fever

Hay pocas veces en las que Finn se siente débil, vulnerable e indefenso ante cualquier persona. Sobre todo cuando no hay sol brillando en el cielo, el clima es frío y muy húmedo, hoy llovía así que Finn y Jake llegaron a la casa del árbol completamente mojados, justo regresaron después de tener una aventura y una batalla agotadora, Jake fue a descansar mientras que Finn en lo único que pensaba era en ir a darse un baño, después iría a su habitación a acostarse en su cama a sufrir. Terminado su baño, se dirigió a su habitación con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo para no tener frío, se recostó en su cama temblando, estaba mal, cansado y débil, su garganta era un nudo y sintió que se iba a enfermar y él no quería eso.

-¡Atcho!-estornudó Finn como por tercera vez ese día, había estado pensando las cosas demasiado pronto y ahora lo que le faltaba era enfermarse-¡Atcho!-

-Finn ¿estás bien?-preguntó Jake en su cama, preocupado por su mejor amigo y hermano al mismo tiempo.

-S-Sí, Jake. Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien…d-de verdad estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, sabes que si te pasa algo estoy para ayudarte.

A los pocos minutos Jake se quedo dormido entrando de nueva cuenta al mundo de los sueños, Finn intento hacer lo mismo, intento dormir aunque no tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos, no pasaron ni menos de dos segundos cuando los abrió al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la cocina, no sabía quién podía estar adentro, por un momento creyó que solo era BMO el que hacia ese ruido o quizás Neptr pero se equivoco, pudo ver a Fern entrar en su habitación, estaba sonriendo y parecía que estaba feliz de verlo.

-Hey, Finn-lo saludo Fern caminando hacía el.

-H-Hola-le dijo Finn devolviéndole el saludo, se sentía mal pero intentó disimularlo frente a su contraparte de césped aunque eso no ayudo mucho, Fern pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo eran la misma persona y pensaban igual.

-Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó Fern, su sonrisa se borro y la cambio por una expresión de preocupación por su contraparte humana, se acercó a la cama de Finn sentándose en ella.

-Estoy bien, Fern. Solo necesito descansar, no te preocupes-respondió Finn, quiso seguir hablando pero un nuevo estornudo se lo impidió y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por el frío. 

-No estás bien, Finn ¿por qué me mientes de esa forma?-preguntó Fern, se acercó a abrazarlo y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba hecho de césped debido a la maldición de la espada pudo sentir el frío-Finn, estás frío…creo que debería despertar a Jake para ver que tienes-

-Déjame, te dije que estoy bien. Quiero descansar, necesito estar solo-dijo el adolescente pero de pronto se estremeció al sentir que su contraparte de césped lo acercaba más a él-¿q-qué estás haciendo Fern?-

El chico de césped no respondió, solo aplico un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo a su contraparte humana. Finn, viendo que este no iba a hablar y mucho menos responder sus preguntas, cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar, se sentía extraño pero a la vez tan bien, el contacto era ligeramente cálido. Pasaron diez minutos en los que no se oía ningún ruido, Finn y Fern estaban cómodos uno junto al otro pero de pronto Finn comenzó a temblar otra vez, el frío estaba volviendo a su cuerpo.

Fern abrió un ojo y pudo darse cuenta de que Finn otra vez tenía frío, se levanto buscando alguna forma de abrigarlo, encontró una manta, la tomó y la colocó sobre ellos. Finn se movió en su lugar hasta quedar frente a su contraparte de césped y volvió a abrazarlo ahora con la manta cubriéndolos a ambos, Fern se quedó mirándolo por unos instantes…se veía tan adorable cuando estaba descansando y más cuando se encontraba tan débil y vulnerable como en esa situación.

-¡Atcho!-estornudó Finn, esto sobresaltó un poco a Fern sin embargo (a diferencia de los estornudos anteriores) este era menos fuerte, era como si estuviera estornudando un pequeño gatito y no una persona, ante ese pensamiento, el chico de césped rió bajito-¿Hm? Fern ¿de qué te ríes ahora?-

-D-De nada, es solo…que luces adorable, Finn. Estornudaste como si fueras un gatito y eso también es adorable-comentó Fern sin dejar de reírse pero enseguida se detuvo al ver que Finn lo miraba seriamente-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

Finn no respondió, se giró dándole la espalda a Fern aferrándose más a la manta para recuperar el calor corporal que había perdido durante esos minutos que estuvo con él. Por otro lado, el chico de césped tampoco habló, miró a Finn, bajo la manta quiso acercar su mano a su hombro para poder llamar su atención y que lo vea para poder disculparse pero se contuvo. Muy en el fondo de su mente lamentaba haberle dicho ese tipo de comentario a su contraparte humana, más tarde se disculparía, quizás lo haría en cuanto Finn se sintiera mejor.


	9. Blueberry lollipop [+18]

El dulce reino era probablemente el sitio más alegre y colorido en la tierra de Ooo y tan brillante como un libro de dibujos para colorear. Casi siempre se podía sentir el aroma de la nuez moscada, el mazapán y la tapioca, sus calles también estaban hechas con dulce y eran pegajosas al tacto, la mayoría de sus habitantes que allí vivían estaban compuestos de azúcar. Ese día hacía mucho calor, el sol brillaba con intensidad y era casi imposible salir al exterior sin llevar algo que te protegiera de los rayos del sol que podrían hacerte daño, Finn y Fern caminaban por las calles del dulce reino, ninguno de los dos hablaba o emitía un sonido alguno para romper esa burbuja de silencio, Finn llevaba una bolsa con unas cosas que había ido a buscar para Jake mientras que Fern…bueno, él llevaba un simple caramelo envuelto en un papel de color azul claro en su mano de césped.

Ambos fueron a una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar un poco antes de retomar su camino de regreso a la casa del árbol, Finn estaba un poco molesto con Jake ¿por qué no podía ir él a buscar las cosas? Se suponía que él era el mayor de los dos amigos y también hermanos que vivían en la casa del árbol junto con Fern, quien era su contraparte de césped pero enseguida se tranquilizó un poco, no había razón alguna para enfadarse por ello. Buscó entre las cosas que había en la bolsa con lo que había comprado una lata de soda, necesitaba refrescarse, tenía mucho calor, de pronto miro a Fern quien estaba concentrado deshaciendo el envoltorio de su caramelo.

-Oye, Fern ¿no quieres una soda?-preguntó Finn buscando una lata de soda para ofrecérsela a su contraparte.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-respondió Fern sin mirarlo y quitando con cuidado el envoltorio de su caramelo.

-¿Por qué compraste eso? Ya sabes que no puedes comer cosas sólidas al estar hecho de césped-dijo Finn con curiosidad y sin entender por qué su amigo había tomado la decisión de comprar un caramelo.    

-Sé que no puedo comer nada pero…quería intentarlo con esto, solo por esta vez-dijo Fern terminando de quitar el envoltorio del caramelo. Aquel caramelo no era nada más que una simple paleta de color azul oscuro, en el envoltorio arrugado se leía claramente que era de moras azules.

-Ok, está bien, amigo. No pierdes nada con intentarlo, es tu decisión.

El chico de césped le sonrió y después de eso cada uno retomo la acción que estaba realizando anteriormente, la única diferencia era que Finn había abierto la lata de soda e iba a comenzar a beber pero por alguna razón que desconocía, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Fern. Pudo ver como este lamía ligeramente el caramelo de color azul oscuro con su lengua verde, como si se tomara su maldito tiempo en disfrutar el dulce que había comprado, pasados unos minutos pudo ver que el caramelo comenzaba a brillar un poco debido a la saliva del chico de césped. Finn sintió que el color rosa se formaba en sus mejillas dándole un leve sonrojo, ver a Fern haciendo algo así obligaba a su mente a pensar en cosas que ni él quería pensar, Fern al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por su contraparte humana decidió subir de tono su forma de comer el caramelo…solamente lo hacía para provocarlo y ver que otras reacciones podía sacar de Finn al verlo de esa manera.

Con su lengua que tenía la textura de una hoja, Fern deslizó el caramelo de moras introduciéndolo en su boca dejándolo ahí por unos segundos antes de volver a sacarlo y seguir lamiendo por fuera con cuidado y precisión, sus ojos se desviaron disimuladamente hacia Finn, su sonrojo había aumentado un poco pasando de rosa a rojo en cuestión de segundos, Fern sonrió para sí mismo apoyando el caramelo contra sus labios ya que estaba cumpliendo con su cometido, sin perder más tiempo volvió a introducir el caramelo en su boca. Por otro lado, Finn intentaba controlarse y hacer que su sonrojo disminuyera lo mejor que podía pero era algo completamente imposible y menos si Fern lo estaba provocando de esa manera, algo dentro de él comenzaba a despertar y a atacarlo desenfrenadamente pero no podía identificar que era y no encontraba una forma de describirlo, aunque cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando con solo ver a Fern realizando esa simple acción: se estaba excitando, eso era más que lógico.

Fern volvió a ver a su contraparte humana con preocupación, se quito el caramelo azul de la boca y lo acercó a él.

-Oye ¿no quieres?-le preguntó-no me molesta compartirlo contigo-

Y eso fue lo que Finn necesitaba para que su autocontrol se derrumbara, porque él al igual que Fern tenía un “ya fue suficiente” para casi todo, esa situación que estaba viviendo ese día no fue la excepción. Sin perder más tiempo, dejo de lado la lata de soda que antes había intentado beber, se acercó a su contraparte de césped tomándolo con fuerza de su playera idéntica a la suya pero de color verde atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo con intensidad, ante el repentino acto, Fern soltó el caramelo, el cual cayó al piso e intentó corresponder el beso como pudo, al principio le costó seguirle el ritmo a su contraparte humana pero con el paso de los segundos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. El chico de césped mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Finn para después lamerlo, de esa forma logró que abriera un poco su boca invitándolo a introducir su lengua, la cual con gusto se interno a recorrer ese cálido y húmedo lugar que se sentía tan bien.

Finn empujó lentamente a Fern hasta recostarlo en la banca sin dejar de besarlo, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El chico de césped al percatarse de lo que Finn tenía pensado hacer con él, se separó de este cortando el beso pero quedando a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-F-Finn, no…-le dijo Fern-no podemos hacer algo así aquí, um…a-alguien podría vernos-

-¿Uh?-Finn reaccionó al darse cuenta de que estaban en un lugar donde no se podían hacer ese tipo de cosas y se sonrojó levemente-tienes razón, yo…supongo que me deje llevar jejeje-

-No te preocupes-Fern le sonrió y con cuidado se levanto de la banca, su contraparte humana imitó la acción apartándose de él-vamos, sigueme…conozco un lugar donde podemos estar solos, nadie nos va a ver-

Finn lo meditó un poco pero al final aceptó, tomó la mano de Fern y este comenzó a guiarlo hacia el bosque, caminaron por unos minutos, el sol se ocultaba, pronto iba a anochecer. Se internaron en un sitio oscuro donde apenas llegaba la luz, Finn pudo reconocer que estaban dentro de una cueva, iba a decir algo pero su contraparte de césped se acercó a él y ahora fue él quien lo estaba besando con intensidad. El adolescente se relajó ante la repentina acción, comenzó a corresponder al beso llevando sus manos al gorro de Fern quitándoselo y dejando descubierto su cabello verde con algunas flores en él, Fern por otro lado llevó sus manos a la orilla de la playera azul de Finn, se apartaron para que pudiera quitársela y lo mismo hizo con su gorro.

Fern miró fijamente a Finn a los ojos por unos segundos, colocó sus manos en sus mejillas, inclino su cabeza para besar su frente y su nariz con ternura haciendo que cerrara los ojos con molestia, eso solo hizo que sonriera levemente, volvió a dejar otro beso en sus labios y descendió poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuello expuesto, el cual empezó a lamer y morder dejando marcas de las que apenas salían sangre, quien las vea sabría que Finn le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. El chico de césped miro hacia abajo notando una leve excitación por parte de Finn, pasa la mano lentamente por aquel lugar haciendo que Finn comenzara a inquietarse y a la vez a sentirse un tanto extraño e incomodo ante la situación.

-F-Fern… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Finn, sin saber lo que su contraparte de césped planeaba hacerle a continuación.

-Solo… quiero ver algo-respondió Fern dándole una mirada felina mientras se acomoda y empieza a desabrochar el short azul de Finn-no te preocupes, te prometo que esto te gustará-

Fern cargó a su contraparte humana haciendo que este acomodara sus piernas de forma que encajaran alrededor de la cintura, lo llevó a un rincón de la cueva sentándolo sobre una roca, retiró las piernas de este de alrededor de su cintura separándolas un poco. Empieza a pasar las manos por su abdomen lentamente hasta colar una de ellas dentro de su short azul y su ropa interior para poder tomar su miembro.

-Sabes lo que estoy por hacer ¿no?-preguntó Fern, Finn no respondió, sintió su sonrojo incrementarse en su rostro mientras negaba tímidamente con la cabeza, y es que era cierto, él seguía sin tener la menor idea de lo que Fern estaba a punto de hacer.

El chico de césped comenzó a lamer lentamente la punta del miembro de Finn, después se acomodó poniendo las piernas del adolescente sobre sus hombros, quedando de rodillas frente a él volviendo a lamer su erección como lo había hecho antes con el caramelo de moras azules, esto provocó que Finn soltara leves gemidos colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Fern mientras sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a su cabello verde, Fern siguió lamiendo el miembro de Finn por unos minutos más hasta que se detuvo para introducirlo en su boca.

-A-Ah~ F-Fern-gimió Finn sin apartar sus manos de la cabeza de su contraparte de césped, Fern no lo escuchaba, estaba concentrado en su trabajo y comenzó a gemir también con el miembro de Finn dentro de su boca.

Así transcurrió un buen rato hasta que llegó un punto en que el adolescente ya no podía resistir más tiempo, al parecer no faltaba mucho para que alcanzara el clímax. Fern se movió más rápido logrando que Finn soltara un último gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores junto con un quebrado intento de pronunciar su nombre, tras eso, Finn se corre dentro de la boca de Fern sin lograr avisarle, este traga todo lo que puede y se queda mirándolo fijamente provocando que volviera a sonrojarse.

Fern se incorporó quedando parado frente a Finn, volvió a tomar su rostro con sus manos acercándolo hacia él para besarlo tiernamente, Finn corresponde el beso de igual forma hasta que pasados unos minutos se separaron ya que (a diferencia de su contraparte de césped) el adolescente si necesitaba respirar.

-F-Fern…eso fue, um…-dijo Finn pero no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que acababa de pasar.

-Raro ¿no?-preguntó Fern jugando con la manga de su playera verde sin dejar de ver a su contraparte humana.

-Sí, admito que fue un poco raro pero me gusto-dijo Finn volviendo a sonrojarse levemente al igual que Fern-no sé si está bien que yo diga esto pero…q-quisiera que esto se vuelva a repetir pronto-

-Yo pienso lo mismo, esta es la primera vez que hago algo así…-Fern miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, tomó su gorro y se lo volvió a colocar-será mejor que volvamos a casa y también tenemos que volver por las cosas que dejamos olvidadas cuando vinimos aquí-

Finn asintió, se acomodó el short azul que aún llevaba puesto, volvió a ponerse su playera azul y su gorro, miró a Fern, le sonrió levemente, el chico de césped hizo lo mismo tomándole la mano y juntos salieron de aquel oscuro lugar para ir a buscar las cosas y luego volver a casa.


	10. You're not so bad after all

Una sombra conocida se reflejaba en el techo de la casa del árbol, esa sombra le pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Fern. El chico de césped estaba cabizbajo, a lo lejos el sol estaba por ocultarse pero él no estaba interesado en ver como este desaparecía para darle paso al cielo nocturno, últimamente se sentía triste ¿la razón? Sencilla, él ya no sabía quién era en realidad, es decir, se sentía como si fuera Finn, otro Finn pero no era él Finn que él conocía o el que recordaba, todas sus memorias como Finn se habían borrado a causa de la transformación que había recibido de la espada de césped. 

Lo peor es que se encontraba solo, bueno, no totalmente solo, tenía a su contraparte humana y también a Jake quien ya se había acostumbrado a verlo andar por la casa del árbol todos los días pero eso no era suficiente. No tenía muchos amigos a pesar de que todos ya sabían que era una copia de Finn hecha de césped, muchas personas no le tomaban la misma confianza y el mismo sentimiento de amistad que tenían por el adolescente aventurero, es más, incluso consideraban que podría ser una versión maligna, eso lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo. Él no era malo…por lo menos eso era lo que él creía y lo que Finn creía. 

-¿Fern? Fern ¿estás aquí?

Y hablando de Finn…el chico de césped reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su contraparte humana, no le respondió, en su lugar se quedo quieto en el techo con los brazos cruzados y cabizbajo, no quería verlo, no ahora. Pero al parecer el destino estaba en su contra, pudo escuchar las pisadas de Finn subiendo a la cocina de la casa del árbol, escucho una de las ventanas abrirse y lo vio subir al techo, se quedo mirándolo fijamente por breves segundos para después sonreírle. 

-Aquí estás te estuve buscando toda la tarde-dijo Finn, Fern lo miró sin cambiar la expresión de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos verdes-oye ¿estás bien, amigo? ¿qué sucede?-

-N-No es nada, no te preocupes. Estoy bien-respondió Fern desviando la mirada pero enseguida cerró fuertemente los ojos y volvió a girar su cabeza abriendo los ojos enfrentando a su contraparte humana-¡agh! ¿A quién engaño? ¡No estoy bien! No estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un problema muy grave aquí y ese problema eres tú-

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo… ¿por qué yo soy el problema, Fern?-preguntó Finn 

-¡Tú nunca entiendes nada! ¿Verdad?-le gritó Fern un poco molesto por la actitud del adolescente hacia su persona-sabes que soy "tu" pero es como que... ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué no tengo una vida? No... ¡No trates de decirme que "puedo tener una"! ¡Porque no puedo!-

-Fern, escucha…-dijo Finn pero fue interrumpido por su contraparte de césped. 

-Tú tienes a todos nuestros amigos...lo intenté, de verdad lo intente... cuando robé la motocicleta de Starchy. Todo el mundo piensa, que soy un bicho raro que te copia. Un tipo raro, no soy Finn pero tampoco soy alguien más-Finn iba a decir algo pero otra vez fue interrumpido-sé que esto no cambiaría nada, sé que Jake se daría cuenta... o la Dulce Princesa o alguien inteligente porque ya no soy tú, es algo diferente. Nunca he hecho este tipo de escenas antes ¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Esto es malo pero al menos es algo... es mi decisión de ser quien soy y es mejor hacer esto que estar sentado esperando para siempre y sé que nada cambiara para mí. ¿Por qué no ser estúpido y hacer algo tonto? 

Finn no supo que decir después de lo que había dicho Fern, se sintió tocado y conmovido por las palabras del chico, sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Fern volvió a desviar la mirada, otra vez su expresión cambio a una de tristeza, cruzo sus brazos, con sus dedos comenzó a escarbar sus propios brazos quitándose unas hebras de césped de su cuerpo. El adolescente se quedo callado, busco las palabras apropiadas en su mente para reconfortar a Fern y cuando finalmente las tuvo, se armó de valor y habló sin importarle si su contraparte lo estaba viendo o no. 

-Tú... ¡Tú me agradas!-dijo Finn con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Fern lo escuchó sin mirarlo- ¡a otras personas le agradaras también! ¡Eres genial! tienes poderes de césped y...y eres todo, todo distante, indiferente y... ¡tu voz lo es todo! Es algo así como ¡ahumada!-comentó Finn mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos-¡no se pone chillona como la mía! ¡Todo tu cuerpo es una espada! ¡Eso también es genial! la gente aún no lo sabe, pero lo harán ¡sé que lo harán!-

Fern giró su cabeza para ver a Finn, no podía creer las palabras que estaba escuchando y esas palabras provenían de su contraparte humana. 

-De verdad…tú… ¿piensas algo así de mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, viejo. Eres genial, todo en ti es genial-dijo Finn queriendo animarlo, se acercó y rodeó al chico de césped con un brazo-escucha, quizás los demás no se den cuenta de ello y no vean lo que en verdad eres y lo genial que eres pero pronto lo sabrán, no tienes que sentirte mal-

-Sí, no lo sé…supongo que quizás tienes razón, Finn. Algún día nuestros amigos se darán cuenta de lo genial que soy y de seguro ahí les voy a agradar y ya no desconfiarán tanto de mi-comentó Fern sonriendo levemente junto a su amigo. 


End file.
